


Specialty of the House

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila...does things to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialty of the House

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** who suggested, if all else fails, get 'em drunk.
> 
> Originally posted 11-11-06

Scotty waited while Kevin’s eyes scanned the room, checking out all the waitstaff before letting his eyes settle on the bar and on Scotty. Kevin smiled and offered a quick wave before weaving his way over and settling on one of the stools.

He walked over in front of Kevin and poured him a drink, setting it in front of him.

“Specialty of the house.”

Kevin eyed the glass. “Specialty, hmm?”

“Yup. Mama Wandell’s very own Margarita Supreme. A family recipe.”

“Okay, so first off, you have a _family_ recipe for margaritas?”

Scotty’s grin was infectious as he leaned closer, his elbows on the counter. “Yup.”

“And that recipe consists of…tequila.”

“Straight up.”

“That’s not a margarita.”

“Nope.” Scotty leaned in further and kissed the tip of Kevin’s nose. “That’s Margarita Supreme.”

“You’re trying to get me drunk.”

“Was it law school that taught you to be so observant?” Scotty pulled away and pushed the glass toward Kevin. “Only live once, Walker.”

“Yeah, and I hate to cut the experience short with tequila.” He picked up the glass obediently at Scotty’s look and downed half the glass. Scotty smiled again, moving back to work as Kevin shuddered, tossing the rest of the drink back.

**

“You’re terribly cute.”

Scotty glanced over at Kevin and bit his lip to hide his smile. “And you’re terribly drunk.”

“I am. On Supreme Mama’s Margarita Wandell. Or something. Margarita Mama’s Wandell Supreme.”

“Tequila.”

“That too.” Kevin grinned, clearly pleased. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

He leaned in, his hand sliding up Scotty’s thigh, his breath warm against Scotty’s ear. “Tequila does things to me.”

His eyebrow lifting, Scotty nodded once, shifting against the pressure of Kevin’s hand. “Does it.”

“Mmm.” The sound rumbled against Scotty’s skin. “And I have no gag reflex.”

“Oh…God.” Scotty shuddered and gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Is th-that…is that so?”

“Mm-hm.” Kevin nipped Scotty’s earlobe, sliding his hand up to curve over Scotty’s erection. “Could show you if you don’t believe me.”

“You’re going to make me crash the car,” Scotty whispered, half groaning as Kevin’s breath huffed warmly against his ear. “Kevin…”

Kevin’s fingers deftly undid Scotty’s fly, sliding between the slacks to the boxer-briefs he wore. “Could show you right here.” His hand moved over Scotty’s cock, his mouth beginning a slow southward trajectory.

“O-okay, Kevin.” Scotty forced himself to release the steering wheel and reached down to grab Kevin’s wrist. “That would be bad. Here is bad. Here is likely to get us killed. Just…just…we’re five minutes from my place, all right? Just…hang onto that thought.”

Kevin nipped the skin just above Scotty’s collar. “Rather hang on to you. Stroke you. Make you feel good.”

“Tequila does things to you.”

Kevin smiled against Scotty’s skin, tasting it once again. “Told you so.”

**

Scotty barely managed to get the door closed behind him before Kevin was tugging at the white coat, shoving it down Scotty’s shoulders. He stopped half-way, effectively immobilizing Scotty’s arms for a few moments then sank down to his knees, his blue eyes bright and hot in the dim light from a distant lamp. The door was hard against his back as Kevin’s fingers worked at his belt, unbuttoning the loose button that held the black slacks closed.

“Kevin.”

Kevin leaned in, nuzzling the warm flesh of Scotty’s stomach as he pushed the white shirt up with one hand, the other teasing along the waistband of the dark blue boxer-briefs Scotty wore. “Hmm?”

“Ke-Kevin, come on…”

“Trying,” Kevin assured him, hooking the fingers of both hands beneath the waistband and easing the boxer-briefs over Scotty’s cock. His smile widened impishly as he exposed the flesh, his eyes lifting to meet Scotty’s gaze. “Tequila does things to you.”

“ _You_ on tequila does things to me.” Scotty’s breath was hot and tight in his chest as Kevin laughed softly, the sound and feel of it ghosting over Scotty’s skin. “Kevin…”

“Shh.” He turned his head, pressing the sound to the side of Scotty’s shaft, his lips and breath gliding over the smooth flesh. He reached the base, his tongue flicking out to stir the dark hairs that surrounded it.

Scotty pressed his lips together, teeth clenched as Kevin’s hands pushed the slacks and boxer-briefs down Scotty’s legs then moved up, palms sliding against the rough hairs on Scotty’s legs to finally settle on his hips, holding Scotty as he moved his head, exploring the other side of Scotty’s shaft. “K-Ke…”

Kevin pulled back and licked his lips, eyes never leaving Scotty’s half-lidded gaze. “Shh.” He licked his lips again, his tongue flickering over the head of Scotty’s cock in the instant before he enveloped it in his mouth.

“Oh…f-” Scotty’s head fell back, his hands scrabbling against the door as Kevin took him deeper, mouth and heat and tongue and wet surrounding him. Closing his eyes, Scotty let the door support him, his body held there by the force of Kevin’s hands at his hips and the hot suction of Kevin’s mouth surrounding him.

A low rumble reverberated on Scotty’s skin and he whimpered, knees buckling slightly as Kevin took him deeper still, his tongue pressed hard against the underside of Scotty’s shaft, working the flesh hungrily between his tongue and the roof of his mouth before sliding back, exposing Scotty to the overheated air of the room before engulfing him again.

“F-fu…Kevin.” His head hit the door again and he trembled, hips rolling forward against Kevin’s grip. Kevin’s thumbs swept over the jut of Scotty’s hip bones, rubbing a slow pattern that ran counterpoint to the movement of his mouth, soft and barely there and just distracting enough to keep Scotty from falling over the edge. He barely recognized his voice as he whispered Kevin’s name, rough and raw and wanting. He panted roughly as Kevin took him deep again, suction and heat and pressure building and building incrementally until he sunk his teeth hard into his lower lip to keep from crying out as he came, pulsing in time to the stroke of Kevin’s tongue.

Kevin pulled back slowly, his smile wicked and knowing as Scotty sank down to the floor in front of him. “Believe me now?”

“I believed you before,” Scotty assured him. “Not that the proof wasn’t very, very…” He laughed and tugged Kevin close, tasting himself and the warm, thick press of Kevin’s tongue. His hands moved down Kevin’s shirt, tugging it free from his jeans, his hands smoothing over the flesh beneath. “Good. Very good. So good.” He unbuttoned Kevin’s shirt, trailing kisses down Kevin’s neck, tasting skin as he bared it. He looked up in shock as Kevin grabbed his hands, stilling them.

“No.” He guided Scotty to the floor, leaning forward to place a wet kiss just below Scotty’s navel.

“Kevin. Come on. Want to make you feel good.” He pulled at Kevin’s shirt, tugging him upward. “Please?”

“You will,” Kevin assured him with another kiss, his lips swollen and warm on Scotty’s. “Promise.” He pulled back and straightened, undoing his fly. Relief swam in Kevin’s eyes as he shoved his jeans down and away, shifting over Scotty, using his knee to push Scotty’s legs apart. “It’ll be good.”

Scotty swallowed hard, his eyes not leaving Kevin’s, his blood rushing in his ears. “Th…you’re drunk.”

“Want you. Want this.” Kevin tugged at Scotty’s slacks, shifting his own body as he pushed the fabric further down Scotty’s legs. “Good at this too.”

“I’m sure you are, I just…Ke-” Kevin cut him off with a kiss, pressing down against Scotty, the hard length of Kevin’s erection trapped between them. Scotty arched into the kiss, his hands threading up into Kevin’s hair, mussed and curly and damp with sweat.

Kevin pulled back and licked his lips. “Please?”

Scotty nodded, unsure how he’d managed to resist this long. Kevin pulled back, hunting for his jacket, for his wallet. Scotty watched for a moment then shook his head, scrambling out of his slacks and the rest of his clothes, knocking over an empty wine glass and the lamp as he reached for the bottle of lotion on the end table.

Light filtered across the floor like spilled liquid, burnishing Kevin’s skin as he crawled the short distance to where Scotty sat, swallowing hard. He could feel the pulse pounding at the base of his throat, feel Kevin’s eyes locked on it. “Tequila does things to you.”

Kevin laughed, though his eyes remained predatory, hungry. His hands smoothed against Scotty’s thighs, his grip soft but sure as he shifted Scotty closer, fitting him between the spread of his legs. “Probably should have warned you first, hmm?” He kissed him again, hungrily, guiding Scotty down to the floor.

“No. No.” Scotty shook his head, eyes closing as he felt the cool lotion, the hard press of Kevin’s cock against him. “This is good.”

Kevin chuckled softly, thrusting slowly, each movement harder than the last. “Gonna have to find you a new word, Scotty.” He caught his breath as he pushed further, deeper. “G-good’s just not going to cut it pretty soon.”

**

Kevin’s breath was hot against Scotty’s neck, the salty taste of sweat captured between them. He pressed a kiss to Scotty’s pulse and then exhaled. “So? Better than good?”

Scotty laughed and tightened the hand caught in Kevin’s hair, tugging him up. Kevin was smiling, his lips parted as he looked down at Scotty. “Yes,” Scotty nodded. “Much better than good.” He brought Kevin down for a kiss, sweat and sex and maybe something more on his tongue.

Pulling back, Kevin eased off of Scotty, lying on his back on the floor beside him. “So. Tequila. Does things to me.”

“Yes. I noticed. I’m buying you a case for your birthday. And every other event we can conceivably celebrate.” Scotty sighed and closed his eyes. “And I’m sending my mother a thank you card.”

“Never say that after sex.”

Scotty laughed and rolled over onto his stomach, staring down at Kevin, reaching out to trace the small furrow between his brows. “I meant for the recipe.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. _Never_ say that after sex.” Kevin reached up and traced Scotty’s eyebrow with his thumb. “You have a bed in this place?”

“I do. Yeah. Well, a futon.” He smiled. “That’s _like_ a bed.”

“That’s nothing like a bed,” Kevin assured him as he sat up and kissed Scotty softly. “But it’ll do.”  



End file.
